Can't Leave you Alone
by ZorraVixen
Summary: She said you ain't no good but you feel so good, She said I would if I could but I gotta leave you alone She said I gotta leave you alone I-I-I-I, She said I know you bad, but I want you back, She said makes me so sad that I gotta leave you alone, She said I gotta leave you alone. Tahnorra, One Shot.


ZorraVixen: Honestly got this idea from listening and watching Young Jeezy and Ne-yo's song, Can't leave you alone. I thought this song would be perfect for Tahnorra. Now for the disclaimer, I do not own the Legend of Korra nor do I own Can't leave you alone by Young Jeezy featuring Ne-yo. I only own the OCs that appears within the story. This story features Tahnorra, implied Makorra, Masami, and _**slight**_ bashings of Mako, Bolin and Asami.

* * *

Can't Leave you alone

_She said you ain't no good but you feel so good_

_She said I would if I could but I gotta leave you alone_

_(She said) I gotta leave you alone I-I-I-I_

_She said I know you bad, but I want you back_

_She said makes me so sad that I gotta leave you alone_

_(She said) I gotta leave you alone_

Tahno shifted in sleep, groggily looked up towards the ceiling. "Night after Night, it's the same thing huh, uh-vatar." He dejectedly spread his limbs out, stretching out his lithe form. He closed his eyes remembering his encounter with the Southern Water Tribe Avatar.

"_You want to go toe to toe with me pretty boy?" she declared defiantly. Tahno just grinned at the pugnacious young girl._

"_You hit him and we are out of the tournament," Bolin declared. _

"_Go for it." His smirked grew and challenging her to hit him. Her chocolate lips pouted and immediately brought her fingers to let out a whistle. Tahno was prepared for multiple things but he did not expect to come face to face with a full grown Polar Bear Dog roaring in his face. He let out an uncharacteristic squeak and fell back against Shaozu. Tahno felt utterly humiliated, he turned on his heel and immediately left with his posse._

_._

_._

"_The Avatar is a complete savage," declared Akami wiping away any slobber that may have damaged her red silk outfit._

"_She has no class, she and her pathetic Fire Rats will obviously lose to the Wolfbats," Makhvala added._

"_A shame to all girls everywhere," they both decreed in unison. They both latched onto a seething Tahno. _

"_Listen girls I have to head on home," Tahno purred making both the girls blush. "I am sure Ming and Shaozu can continue on this night." Both girls were too love-struck to even notice Tahno walking away. "Ming, Shaozu I will both see at practice, tomorrow!" Tahno immediately slinked off into the night, heading towards his favorite destination._

_._

_._

"_The Avatar summoned her Polar Bear dog to scare you after you baited her," repeated a curvy girl. Tahno glared at his childhood companion, Ming Hang, as she let out an enormous laugh. Tahno glared daggers at her. "OH Tah-Tah don't give me that look, in a way you deserved it."_

_Tahno gave her an incredulous look, "Excuse me since when did you take a side!"_

_Ming Hang sighed and immediately set a kettle and two cups in front of them. She poured them both teas, "Well for one thing it shows that she has a brain, and I already like her, compared to those other girls that you hang around with. Second of all __**you**__**baited her**__, and if I remember correctly the papers describe her as rebellious, pugnacious, and a no nonsense type of girl, a fiery, spit fire type of girl." Tahno carefully blew on his tea. Ming Hang handed him a bowl of sugar, a jar of honey, and a bowl of lemon wedges. Tahno eyed the olive skinned, curvy Foggy Swamp girl._

_Tahno proceeded to drop two lumps of sugar and drank down his tea. "Either way no girl has ever rejected my offer for 'private lessons.'" _

_Ming Hang pouted, "Sugh"—Her Foggy Swamp accent emerging and Tahno nearly choked on his beverage. "I rejected, actually if memory serves, I bended the vines around, tied you to one of the Banyan-grove tree's roots, and left you there for hours, for suggesting that. As for Avatar Korra, she is the second girl to have rejected that offer." Ming Hang rested her hand on her hip._

_Tahno glared at her, "Your point," he bit his tongue._

"_Tah-Tah my point is not all of the girls will easily fall for your tactics, I didn't, but still you got my friendship," Ming Hang stated and sipped at her peppermint tea. "You have to realize that Korra is different just like I am and you have to show her your true self just like you are doing right now." Tahno stared at the Foggy Swamp girl. "Instead of putting on Tahno 'the heart throb' façade, put on Tahno the simple boy from the Foggy Swamp."_

"_So what do you think will win her over," Tahno inquired. _

_Ming Hang smiled, "That my dear Tahno is something you have to figure out for yourself." Tahno gave her a dead pan face. Ming Hang giggled. "I am not a mind reader Tahno!"_

Tahno remembered Ming Hang's advice to reveal his true self. He scoffed at the idea, girls from every nation fought to be near him. What would Ming Hang, daughter from a multicultural family, know? He looked towards his nightstand to see a lone Moon Flower next to a picture of himself, Ming Hang, his grandfather, and Ming Hang's grandfather, smiling. He turned away from the small reminder and fell into a sleepless dream.

He carefully held the delicate Fire Lily making sure it will not be wilted on his way to the gym. He heard the familiar upbeat tunes that the Fire Ferrets were notorious known for playing during their practice. Tahno quietly held his breath and waited. He heard Mako instructing them to put away the equipment and for the next time for practice. Tahno looked to see the Sato heiress walking into the gym; Mako dismissed himself and escorted the heiress out. _Asami is not bad looking_¸ Tahno commentated. He then heard Bolin excusing himself mentioning something about meeting a Fire Ferret fan girl, bolting out the door. Tahno smirked and slinked his way in.

"Well, well, uh-vatar," Tahno stressed her title, "Seems to us the Spirits want us to have private lessons." Korra glared at him, Tahno smirked and walked around Korra like a predator stalking his prey. "What's the matter uh-vatar, does the _fire rat _have your tongue?" A flash of pain mirrored in Korra's eyes, "Seems to me that I hit the nail on the head."

"What does it matter to you, anyway, pretty boy," Korra hissed. Tahno frowned.

"Now Uh-vatar I may seem like a heartless play boy to you, but honestly you hurt me," Tahno declared in a mock hurt tone. He looked towards the distracted Avatar. "Listen if you want a shoulder to cry on here"—Tahno handed her a card, Tahno directed her face to face his concerned face—"Anytime, anywhere we can talk." Tahno carefully placed the fire lily within her chocolate locks. Korra felt her cheeks blush, and thanked the Spirits that her skin tone was dark. Tahno smirked regardless and walked away. Korra eyed the card elegant calligraphic styled letters and numbers suggesting an address within Republic city.

_I got my mind on my money_

_All I need's a bad chick_

_That I can run through the city spend this cash with_

_That I can run through this city spend this cash on_

_Wake up in the morning get my smash on_

_I want more much baby egg whites_

_Keep your stomach, inner thighs, and your legs right_

_While I'm out here focus getting this bread right_

_But if the head right, Jeezy there every night_

_Wake up in the morning and I'm still here_

_Wake up in the morning and I ain't gone_

_All I ask, let me just do me_

_And maybe just me and you can get along_

_Had them other chicks mad when they seen us_

_Had to match our Rolex's baby team us_

_Yeah the earth is our turf we can share the world_

_Maybe even go half on a baby girl_

Korra thought she would just throw the address to the bottom of the sea, all to forget Tahno and his innuendos and implications. Time passed Amon was still at large, benders by the day were losing their bending, pro-bending was over, and her relationship with Mako was decaying. Korra felt shame and guilt from remembering the night at the arena, with what happened to the Wolfbats. She last saw Tahno defeated and a shell of his former self and last she heard, he was no longer cocky and arrogant, spewing out innuendos, but remaining quiet and keeping to himself taking on a recluse like attitude. Her relationship with Mako was decaying, she felt her heart break every time she walked in on Asami and him declaring and showcasing their love for one another.

_Asami needs you_. Those accursed words she stated to him. She saw his longing look to be near her presence. A wish that things can be different, but Korra knew deep down that Mako and Asami are together for a reason. Korra didn't know why, but after finally seeing Mako and Asami staring into each other eyes. Korra found herself where the direction described. She stood in front of a modest apartment building. Her body dragged herself to the top and knocked on the door.

"In a minute," was the response. Korra met face to face with a curvy girl. "How can I help you?"

Korra eyed the girl. Shoulder length ebony hair curled into massive curls, olive skin, heart shaped lips, mesmerizing blue-green eyes. She noticed she was dressed in a paper boy cap, a tight crisp white dress shirt, and dark brown overall one too many sizes big for her. _Is this really Tahno's house? _"I'm sorry I assumed this was," Korra began and was about to leave.

"This is Tahno's residence, sugh," she interjected in a Foggy Swamp twang. She opened the door wide open, "Come on in, I don't bite…much." Korra raised her eyebrow at the statement and followed the odd girl. "I'm Ming Hang by the way," Ming Hang went to the back. Korra sat down on the mocha leather love seat. Taking in the modern yet simplistic taste of Tahno, "Sorry for interrupting Avatar Korra, but would like some dango and tea while we wait on Tahno?" Korra just nodded, Ming Hang brought out the serving tray and served her the snacks and tea. Korra noted scrolls of wall water brush wall art and various earthy shades throughout his home—blue, green, and brown—tastefully complementing each other.

"Ming Hang, I told you I am not taking in any visitors," Tahno declared. Tahno's eyes widened as he noticed Korra sitting on his couch.

"Sugh it is not the Foggy Swamp way turn away a guess, you know what your grandfather, Ghana, taught you," Ming Hang retorted into her tea. Tahno glared at her. Korra took in Tahno's appearance, his bags were no longer as prominent and his hair was slowly regaining its former luster and curl.

"Hey Korra," he stated in a dull, lifeless tone. Tahno sat in between the two girls.

"I'm sorry I didn't know you were with your girlfriend," Korra rambled and attempted to leave.

"Girlfriend," Ming Hang repeated and let out a loud chuckle. "Oh sugh, I am not Tahno's girlfriend, well unless you take the literal words of girl and friend, then yes I am. Otherwise I ain't." Tahno smirked at Korra's declaration.

"Ming Hang is a childhood friend," Tahno explained. Tahno smiled, "So you have nothing to fear Ah-vatar, I am still available to give you _private lessons_." Ming Hang coughed and swallowed her tea. "So what brings the Ah-vatar to my humble home?" Korra didn't answer. "Let me guess that Fire Rat, Mako, and the Sato Heiress, Asami?" Korra lowered her gaze. "I see."

"I know I told him that Asami needs him more than I do, but it still hurts," Korra admitted. "I don't why he admitted he still like me, but…every time I see those two together it breaks my heart. Is it because I am not pretty as Asami or feminine like her"—

"Korra you are more beautiful than Asami Sato, I don't know what Mako sees in her, but something about her is off," Tahno interjected. Ming Hang watched the conversation between the two. Tahno ran his fingers throughout his hair, "Mako is a fool for not acknowledging your worth and for stringing you along." Tahno turned his head to look at Ming Hang happily munching on the dangos. "I'm surprised you haven't said anything."

"There is nothing for me to say Tahno, this is not my conversation," Ming Hang curtly replied. Ming Hang eyed the Avatar. "Sugh I only know of Mako from what the radio and papers describe him and from what Tahno says, but from the way you are describing him he sounds like a bigger player than Tahno." Ming Hang poured more tea. "I say you find someone else that can make you happy instead of waiting around for something that could happen."

Korra looked at the Foggy Swamp girl, "You think so?"

Tahno snorted and Ming Hang sighed and rubbed her temples, "I was in your shoes some time ago I "fell" for a man, Li qin, I thought he was my other half, but he kept playing with my emotions. He said he loved me; he wants me, all the things my heart desired but still he chose another girl over me. For a long time I waited hoping and praying to the spirits he would finally come for me, until I finally realized I was doing what he wanted, miss out on the world around me. I decided I no longer wish to wait, but to enjoy my life, I met someone else, and he has made me so much happier."

"What happened to Li qin," Korra inquired.

"After some months of dating Kang, he came back and begged me to take him back," Ming Hang explained. She looked into Korra's curious gaze. "I didn't take him back, I told him if you truly did love me you would have chosen me over Lan-Fen and not left me waiting for you." Ming Hang took a sip of tea. "My best advice is to experience and enjoy what is going on around you rather that the one thing you 'desire' it could be that thing you want most is not the one within your sight but out of sight."

.

.

.

Her meetings and discussions went on like this for days on end. After training and her forced "Avatar duties," Korra would make her way to visit Tahno and Ming Hang, if she were lucky to catch her. Korra found out a lot about Tahno, his father came from the North Pole and his mother from the Foggy Swamp Tribe, Ming Hang's story of how she tied up Tahno with vines and left him there for hours on end. Her bond with Tahno grew, but she knew when something good happens, there has to be a price to for it. Mako became restless and jealous from Korra's daily meetings. Jinora took Mako's side, Ikki was curious of Korra's new friends; Meelo wondered if they were pretty. Pema only warned her to be cautious, as did Tenzin. Asami was curious and angry at Mako; Bolin questioned but never really stated his actual opinion.

_She said you ain't no good but you feel so good  
She said I would if I could but I gotta leave you alone  
(She said) I gotta leave you alone I-I-I-I  
She said I know you bad, but I want you back  
She said makes me so sad that I gotta leave you alone  
I gotta leave you alone_

Korra came home later than her normal time, she did advise Pema beforehand she may run late. Korra couldn't stop giggling hearing Ming Hang's jokes and stories about the Foggy Swamp Tribe. "Why are you late," Mako declared his amber eyes prodding Korra for answers.

"Oh so this is the guy you were talking about," Ming Hang stated. "Listen Kor-Kor I best be off, I don't want to run into some Equalist punk trying to show off his superior fighting skill, I'll see you later, catgator." Ming Hang turned on her heel and left the Avatar. "Oh Mako is it, I was walking the Ave-atar home but I offered her a meal in exchange for her rescue." Ming Hang smiled and continued to walk away.

"What is it this time Mako," Korra declared her blue eyes morphed into piercing icebergs.

"Listen Korra you have been arriving home late and I am concerned for your safety," Mako explained.

"Save it Mako I am fine," Korra interjected. "I am a big girl, and I am not your daughter you cannot tell me what to do." Korra left, leaving behind a speechless Mako.

Her relationship with Mako was dying faster than a moonflower on a hot summer day. Korra felt herself drawing closer to Tahno. After every raid, meeting and training she could practically feel the liberating air as she took off to see Tahno. Eventually he admitted his feelings for her, Korra returned his feelings back.

Tahno began to smile more; he dressed himself up and was almost back to his old self. He looked forward to seeing Korra. They eventually went out on dates to Ming-Zhu, Hua-ling, places he knew that guaranteed their privacy. He didn't want people to catch win of their outings not for him, but for her. He knew she was not properly train to handle the press, how to give ambiguous answers, politically correct answers, etc. Tahno especially did not want Korra to be made into a pariah all because she fell for him, a washed up pro-bender, and for Mako to hurt her.

_Let me be your mind reader, let me read your mind  
And when I'm done with the front, hit it from behind  
Love a loyalty never cross the line  
Just hit a man up when I cross your mind  
Show you how to get you on you won't be watching mine  
Put you up on G show you how to shine  
And maybe we can kick it when I got the time  
Be my backbone every man need a spine  
Gotta know you ride with me if I'm right or wrong  
Case I wake up in the morning and it's all gone  
Best believe I'm a get it right back  
That's the hustler in me I know you like that  
You probably think I'm with a different broad every night  
When I think about it shit man you're probably right  
The more I think about it shit you're probably wrong  
Cause what you didn't think about is that I'm probably grown_

.

.

Korra was at home on Air Temple Island, practicing the steps of Air bending. When Tenzin called it a day Korra immediately meditated and Tenzin mentioned something about a council meeting. He immediately left her and Korra pulled out Tahno's poem and the letter that accompanied it. She read over the poem, blushing and smiling at the words and laughed at the way he described about his day. Asami watched from a distance.

"Korra," Ikki called out. Korra smiled and immediately slipped the paper in her pocket.

"I am coming Ikki," Korra replied. Unbeknownst to Korra the paper fell out of her pocket. Asami immediately scrambled for it and began to read over it:

_My fairest Korra_

_How should I compare thee Can_

_It be like a rose_

_._

_Or should it be like a_

_Fire lily, a rarity amongst_

_Many of its own kind_

_II_

_I count the minutes_

_That signal your arrival_

_Our love blooms more_

Asami carefully folded the paper. "Could Mako have written this," she whispered. Her eyes narrowed taking on a venomous shade of green. Asami reread over the haikus of love sent to Korra. "This isn't Mako's handwriting, but then who could he be?"

"Asami come here for a bit I need your help," Korra called out. Asami wiped away any developing tears.

"Coming Korra," Asami replied and pocketed the slip of paper.

.

.

.

"Korra who is your lover," Asami inquired. Asami held out the haiku sheet. Korra's eyes widened. "Who is he? Is it Mako?"

"Asami," Korra began already feeling the tense atmosphere.

"I knew it, Mako disappearing at night and coming home late always exhausted," Asami rambled.

"Asami no you got it all wrong," Korra cooed and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Mako and I are not together; honestly we can barely tolerate seeing each, let out having a conversation with each other without fighting." Korra sighed and looked away, grabbing her upper arm. "I am seeing someone else."

"Who," Asami inquired. Korra bit her lip and looked away. "I promise to never tell, I swear!"

Korra leaned in and whispered, "Tahno." Asami's eyes widened. "We have been seeing each other for some time now, honestly I didn't think I would go for him, but it was after my talk with Ming Hang, his friend that it grew into something different other than friendship." Asami handed Korra back the sheet of paper. "Thank you I have been looking for this." Korra looked away. "Listen I have to go, I have some _business_ to attend." Asami nodded in agreement and immediately Korra smiled and left the heiress to gather her thoughts.

_Tahno and Korra_, Asami mused. Asami could not help but smile.

Korra arrived at Tahno's home as schedule. Korra was immediately blindfolded and ushered into a room. The blindfold immediately came off and she was met with Ming Hang. "Sorry about that sugh didn't want you to see the surprise!" Ming Hang undid her hair and brushed away any knots and tangles. "Hey go change into this." Korra looked at the material and quickly slipped it in. "Now to play with your hair and make you shine." Korra felt herself being pampered and groomed; she bit down on her lip to prevent herself from screaming out in pain. Pins were preventing and keeping her mane in place, Ming Hang sighing admiring her handiwork. "Now for some slight make up," Ming Hang furrowed her eyebrows and got to work. Ming Hang handed her a mirror.

"Is that really me," Korra stated in disbelief. Ming Hang smiled and nodded. Korra eyed at her reflection, her hair swept to her left and was curled and pinned back with rhinestone ivy hair clips giving her the vogue evening buns. Pewter eye shadow highlighted her ocean hues, sunset brown covered her lips, and a paler matching hue decked her mocha cheeks.

"It certainly is love," Ming Hang grinned. Ming Hang handed her sapphire low heels, Ming Hang bowed, "Now I must get going, Tahno has something big planned for you and 'suggested' that I leave." Korra pouted, Ming Hang laughed. "Don't give Tahno lip about it; I have a date tonight, too." Ming Hang winked and exited the room. Korra went over to the full body mirror and eyed herself. A modest sapphire draping neckline dress clung to her athletic form ending in a fishtail hemline. She carefully put on the low heels and walked to the living room.

"Ming Hang are you almost done I don't want to lose the reservation," Tahno called out fixing up his suit. Tahno's eyes widened as he witnessed Korra's dressed up form. "Oh wow, Korra you-you look amazing, I mean, wow." Tahno blushed, Korra shyly looked away. Tahno held out his arm, Korra linked her arm with his. They both quietly went out into Republic city.

Tahno has never felt so happy in his life. He was with a beautiful woman that truly loved him and not his money that he accumulated over the years. Tahno smiled at Korra, who shyly smiled back. Their dinner at Fao Xing's, and their romantic walk in the city, he didn't think that perfect evenings existed, but with Korra that all changed. Tahno kept fiddling with the velvet box in his pocket. Ming Hang chose the coloring, but he chose the symbol.

"Tahno," Korra looked over to her nervous boyfriend. Tahno grimaced. "Is something wrong?"

Tahno sighed and ran his fingers throughout his wavy hair, "Yes there is." Korra's eyes widened. Tahno smiled and kissed her, "No not like that." He pulled out an elongated velvet blue box to reveal a silver necklace with a Tui and La's eternal dance pendant surrounding the water tribe symbol.

Korra's eyes widened in surprise, "Oh Tahno it's beautiful."

"Nothing is more beautiful than you Korra," Tahno purred and placed the necklace around her neck. Tahno wrapped Korra in an embrace and Korra sighed leaning against his lithe form. "I love you, Avatar Korra."

Korra craned her neck to look into his silver eyes, "I love you too, Tahno." Tahno leaned in for a kiss and Korra graciously returned it.

.

.

Korra arrived home, blushing and sighing remembering the magical evening she had. "Do you even realize what time it is?" Korra whipped head around to see Mako revealing himself out of the shadows. Korra's eyes narrowed.

"Why do you need to know about my life, Mako, you are not my father," Korra seethed, feeling fire manifesting from her palms.

"I understand that, but I am a concerned friend, Korra," Mako corrected. "You are disappearing a lot lately and everyone is getting worried."

"I already told Pema and Tenzin I was going out with Ming Hang, she invited me to see an opera," Korra interjected challenging and awaiting Mako's answer.

Mako sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "Korra listen you have been coming home late, and Amon is out there you need to be careful, one of these days you will get here and no one will know where you are and have been."

Korra felt her blood boil, "I am fine Mako, Ming Hang or her brothers always walk me to the dock. They see me off, and for you information Mako stop butting into my life. You have Asami I am not some toy you can play whenever or wherever you want, Mako!" Korra stormed off flames bursting from her hands, Mako guiltily looked towards the sky.

The next day, Korra could not even look at the people at her table. It was a special Air Nomad Festival day, everyone was dressed up and looking their best. Korra felt guilty that she was technically lying; she only spoke half the truth and the rest a lie. She did go to Ming Hang, but she was her cover to see Tahno.

Korra looked towards Pema worry marks appearing on her young face, then towards Tenzin and notice more wrinkles from stress, whether from her disappearance or from Tarrlok's propaganda to take over the council. Meelo was indifferent; Ikki curious about Ming Hang and of Korra's escapades, Jinora was just as suspicious as Mako.

_My advice to you Korra is not to follow the typical story book ending everyone is given, rather follow what you feel is right. You see as children we are fed stories about gallant princes, mythical beings, beautiful princess, magic, and love at first sight, but reality of it is life is not like that. Everyone does find their prince, but it is not right there in front of them._ _Ming Hang explained. _

_Really, Korra stated, How so?_

_I believed that story and idea once, but look where it has got me. Dated two guys, both who have used and lied to me, I lost my first prince because I was afraid, he was a bureaucrat's son for Spirits' sake and I am a granddaughter to Mao, Foggy swamp bender master. Ming Hang further explained. Korra eyed the stressed girl. My advice to you is to follow your own story, not the prewritten one everyone says you should follow in order to achieve happiness._

Korra looked towards her friends rather acquaintances with her recent activities. Bolin was not as interested, granted he did care about her, but not like before with his crush. He mentioned he was seeing a girl, Cho, was it? Her gaze sauntered towards Asami and Mako, she has been noticing their relationship has been strained rather lately; originally Asami thought it was all Korra's fault until she found out about her secret. Now Asami realized it is not Korra, but Mako. She remembered overhearing their discussions about his lack of attention towards her. Korra felt guilty for somehow driving them apart.

"Spirits thank you," Tenzin ended, "Amen."

"Amen," Korra repeated along with everyone else.

"Oh Korra that necklace is exquisite, where did you get it," Pema declared. Korra looked down towards her silver pendant of Tui and La's dance.

"Was it your boyfriend," Ikki teased in a sing song voice. A loud clatter hit the table, "Oh Mako is in trouble!"

"Sorry," Mako excused himself to get a rag.

"No Ikki, it wasn't my boyfriend Ming Hang gave this to me," Korra clarified rubbing her temples.

"Those look like real Sapphires," Asami noted examining the pendant closer, "Silver, with onyx and pearl bits." Asami looked up towards Korra, "This is incredible craftsmanship this must have cost a lot."

Korra ran her fingers throughout her hair noticing how intense the atmosphere has gotten, "Ming Hang's brother, Huy, gave it to me as a sign of friendship since I save Ming Hang from Chi blockers when I first met her."

"Oh Korra has a boyfriend," Ikki crooned. Jinora stiffened her lip. Mako clenched his fist fire manifesting burning the rag. "So what is Huy like, is he cute?"

Korra chuckled, "He is handsome but he is too young, and he is an apprentice smith, and he made it for me in his spare time as a token of appreciation and friendship. He would not take no for an answer." Korra blushed heavily, Ikki and Meelo leaning in to view the pendant. Jinora glaring, Asami and Pema smiling, Tenzin flabbergasted but regained his composure, Bolin grinning, and Mako silent as ever.

.

.

.

_She said you ain't no good but you feel so good  
She said I would if I could but I gotta leave you alone  
(She said) I gotta leave you alone I-I-I-I  
She said I know you bad, but I want you back  
She said makes me so sad that I gotta leave you alone  
I gotta leave you alone_

Tahno could not help himself smile remembering the necklace he begged Huy, Thuc, and Ming Hang to make. He knew the bending siblings were amazing when they combined their forces. Thuc located the materials, Ming Hang found the pearl, and Huy worked himself to make it as Tahno described it. The help of his second family is what forged the necklace his woman wore proudly around her neck. Tahno could not help but smile.

"Hey there Tah Tah what got you smiling," Ming Hang called out from her flower stand.

"Ming Hang I cannot thank you enough for you and your brothers for making the necklace," Tahno beamed.

Ming Hang chuckled, "It was nothing sugh, honestly thanks to you Huy's boss saw his masterpiece now he is no longer an apprentice he is now his assistant and wants to make more of those pendants." Ming Hang pulled at her wavy hair, "Great more scouring and smelling like oysters." Tahno smirked at her obvious whining. Ming Hang pouted, "Anyways Tah-Tah I gotta get back to the shop I don't want my boss getting mad at me." Ming Hang went back inside. Tahno chuckled at his friend's peculiar attitude.

.

.

.

Korra knew Mako was getting more suspicious by the day, even more so, ever since the question regarding her necklace. She knew he was shadowing her, and tonight was no different; she had to call Naga to help throw him off her tracks. This time Korra had an ally to help her see Tahno. Korra turned her attention to the Sato heiress. They both managed to escape the island without arousing any suspicion.

Asami turned towards Korra, "You sure about this, Korra?"

Korra arched an eyebrow, "Sure about what specifically, Asami?"

Asami sighed, "I am starting to get concerned well for Mako's wellbeing."

"Yes and I understand your concern, Asami, but I want to do something for me for once," Korra admitted.

_Korra if only you knew_, Asami pleaded. "I understand Korra."

Korra looked towards Asami with pleading eyes, "You have to promise me not to tell anyone." Asami's eyes widened in disbelief as Korra held out her pinky finger. "Promise me not to tell anyone."

Asami followed the action and linked her pinky finger with Korra's. "I promise." Asami and Korra shared a smile.

.

.

.

"Go and find her," Mako ordered a White Lotus sentry, fire blazing from his palms. The White Lotus sentry fled.

"Are you sure, Tarrlok that she is not with you accompanying some equalist raid," Tenzin inquired through the phone.

"_Tenzin I assure you I am just as baffled as you are," Tarrlok replied, "I am concerned about the Avatar's disappearance, I pray to the Spirits that this is not Amon's doing, but I will alert our task force to track her down."_

Tenzin sighed rubbing his temples, he glanced towards Pema praying while holding mala beads, "Tarrlok please notify me as soon as you can when you hear of anything."

"_I will let you know, Tenzin."_ The line went dead. Jinora and Ikki looked up to their father; Meelo was silent sitting next to his mother. Bolin was pacing and petting Pabu for comfort. Pabu purred and wrapped his tail around his master.

Mako couldn't believe it, as he slammed his fist against the stone war, Korra has been missing for two days without any form of notification. He paced around the room in deep thought. It was as if she had vanished without a trace. Flames began to manifest from his palms from his over flowing emotions. Mako attempted to contain his emotions, but his thoughts portraying Korra's possibilities were making it very difficult.

Asami walked into the tensed room, eyes widening. "I know where she is," she croaked. Everyone turned to Asami. _What am I doing?_ She felt Mako grabbing her arms.

"Where is she Asami," Tenzin calmly stated.

"She is with a guy," Asami guiltily replied, looking away from everyone's gaze.

"What guy," Mako seethed. Bolin tiled his head to the side, questioning Asami.

Asami looked to the floor, her wavy hair covering her guilt ridden face, _forgive me Korra._ "She has been seeing Tahno for some time now. I found about her mysterious night adventures a while ago."

Jinora gasped at the revelation and Ikki's eyes widen. "With the cheater man-girl!" Meelo declared.

Asami looked into Mako's ablaze amber eyes, "Where is Tahno?"

.

.

.

_She said she wish she never met me  
Cause she just can't help but let me go ahead  
And do whatever the hell I want  
She said she hate how much she need me  
Turn around, and say she don't need me  
Always talking about she gonna leave me  
But she don't  
But maybe this time I'll be different  
Cause she shed so many tears  
She'll remind me all the dumb shit that I've done over the years  
But she don't be tripping in the moments I got her legs up by her ears  
But as soon as we get done, I swear this is all I hear, yeah_

Tahno played with Korra's hair a smiled gracing his lips. They made love the night before, Korra muttered incoherently. Her hair was out of her traditional water tribe spools, one of his dress shirts clung to her top. "She has never looked so beautiful," Tahno mused and kissed the crown of her head; Korra stirred and immediately opened her eyes. "Well good morning sleeping beauty," he purred and kissed her temple.

"Good morning pretty boy," Korra yawned and stretched out popping her muscles and joints back into place. Tahno smirked and led her into another heavy kiss; Korra stopped the kiss, feeling the familiar rush of emotions and heat, "How about some breakfast?" Tahno kissed her neck and Korra giggled and moan. "I'll take that as a y-y-YES!" Korra shakily got out of bed and slipped on her pelt undergarment and water tribe pants and pelts. Tahno smirked eyeing her retreating form.

_I've never felt this happy in all my life_, Tahno beamed. He immediately began to dress and join Korra in the kitchen. Tahno wrapped his arms around Korra's waist, and began to leave kisses throughout her neck. She groaned out his name and he signaled her to get dress and he took over the kitchen duties. Korra pouted and left to finish dressing up in her clothes. Tahno chuckled and finished making the pancakes and eggs.

**Knock, Knock, Knock**. "Tahno open up, it's us," Ming Hang called out. Tahno strode to his door to see Ming Hang and her siblings panting. Ming Hang, Thanh, and Huy all looked incredibly exhausted and sweaty from running. "Tahno where is Korra?"

Tahno arched an eyebrow, "May I ask why?"

Thanh, an Earthbender and the oldest of his bending siblings, stepped forward and explained, "Because we overheard Tarrlok's task force mentioning the Avatar was missing and we had to check in if she is with you."

"Is something wrong," Korra called out, her boots tapping on the tile floor.

The bending siblings all sighed in relief. Huy, the youngest and a Firebender, looked towards the Avatar. Korra was eerily reminded of Mako. "Well so ends a _great mystery_," Huy snorted, "who wants pudding?"

"Ming Hang," called out a voice. Ming Hang turned her head to look to see her boyfriend, Sheng Li scrambling up the stairs.

"Sheng Li," Ming Hang called out her Foggy Swamp accent kicking in. "Boy you looked like you been starin' down a catgator."

"My apologies," Sheng Li panted and scrambled for air he closed the door behind them. "I just saw councilman Tenzin along with the Fire Ferrets' Mako and Bolin and Asami Sato, and what appears to be heading towards this direction." The atmosphere froze and became laced with fear.

"Boyfriend say what," Ming Hang declared in disbelief.

Sheng Li ran his fingers throughout his coal black hair and turned to Thanh, "You look out the window to check on time." Thanh nodded and scouted. "When I saw you and your siblings running over here, I noticed Councilman Tenzin talking to Tarrlok and Mako notifying Tenzin about you Ming Hang. They both noticed you guys running and it seems as if they decided to follow you; whether or not they did, I managed to follow you guys here."

"What does _that Fire rat_ want with my Korra," Tahno seethed. His eyes declaring bloody murder.

"Tahno you are asking the wrong bender," Sheng Li stated subconsciously running his hand throughout his ebony hair.

"He wants me because he doesn't want Tahno to have me," Korra began, picking at her hair and tugging on her arm bands.

Tahno cupped her face and kissed her, "When will that _rat_ understand not everything that belongs to him!"

"There here," Thanh called out. They all heard steps which were then followed by knocks on the door. Korra went up to open the door and immediately she was pulled out into the opening. The benders and Tahno followed Korra outside the door to witness a despicable event. Mako was dragging Korra away while she screamed obscenities at him and tried to bend her away from his grasp. Bolin quietly followed along all while Tenzin and Asami looked on. Mako tore off her pendant and threw it towards Tahno.

"That ferret is taking it too far," Ming Hang seethed and pulled on her gloves. Ice began to gather around her gloved fingers giving her feline vibe. Thanh and Huy followed suit. Thanh slammed his fists onto the sidewalk earth gauntlets manifested on his hands. Huy formed fire knuckle buckles.

"Tahno," Korra yelled out his name. Tahno felt powerless while watching his love being forcibly pulled away. He witnessed Ming Hang and the others poised and ready to strike. Ming Hang drew the first blood, as she launched a claw of ice, grazing Mako's cheek.

"Ming Hang," Tahno weakly croaked. Ming Hang turned to him, "Let'em go." Ming Hang's eyes widen in disbelief.

"Tahno just like that," Ming Hang declared. Sheng Li wrapped his arms around her waist, "but"—She was cut off when Sheng Li kissed her, Ming Hang glared at her boyfriend. Thanh and Huy sheathed their gauntlets of their elements.

"Are you sure Tahno," Huy inquired. Tahno remained silent.

.

.

.

Asami couldn't believe what was happening, Mako dragging Korra inside the Satomobile. Memories of the promise she made to Korra danced in her mind. _Korra I am so sorry, please forgive me, spirits forgive me for my treachery and breaking a promise_. Asami wept as she continued to witness her boyfriend becoming a monster, Tenzin placed his hand on her shoulder reassuring her.

"Mako let me go," Korra seethed at the firebender.

"I told you to stay away from that _swamp dweller_," Mako stated as sat down next to Korra. Bolin sat on the other side, sandwiching Korra in between the bending brothers. "Korra he is no good."

Korra's eyes began to glisten with tears, "No you are wrong." The Satomobile lurched forward and drove away, Korra attempted to take one last good look towards what she considered her second family. "TAHNO!"

.

.

.

Tahno picked up the pendant, the necklace that bound it was no longer there. He looked towards the Satomobile that carried away his love. "Korra," he muttered and kissed the pendant. Tears rolled down his cheeks. He turned his attention towards the fleeting Satomobile. "I love you."

_She said you ain't no good but you feel so good  
She said I would if I could but I gotta leave you alone  
(She said) I gotta leave you alone I-I-I-I  
She said I know you bad, but I want you back  
She said makes me so sad that I gotta leave you alone  
(She said) I gotta leave you alone_

* * *

For those of you who like Mako I am sorry I made him look like a jerk, and apologize if any of the characters were OOC. If I get any reviews I may start another one shot based on another song, who knows my fellow fan fiction enthusiasts.


End file.
